ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Price of Valor
Solo/Duo Kite Method *Soloable by any /nin mage job with dots that can be applied from a distance. **Soloed as BLM/NIN just running around the lake avoiding aggro and applying DoTs. Cast all of my spells when he was casting single target nukes. **Will lose hate if you run too far. He may use Berserker Dance once or twice. If this happens, kite him for 30-45 seconds until it wears off. If he loses aggro, its safer to bring poison pots with you and reclaim him with stun. **Long fight, about 40 minutes. *As of April 2010, realize that kiting completely around the lake is difficult, as you have an even match Demonic Rose on south west side of lake, and another even match Demonic Rose along with NM Judgmental Julika on the east side - there by limiting your kiting path to absolute south of lake--< You can still kite the NM around the whole lake, just finished doing this using this method. You just have to be smart on which side to take to pass the roses. *Can lose aggro from Demonic Roses by sleeping + casting Deodorize while kiting NM. ** Single tier 4 nukes did not go through my shadows, trio'd this as SAM/NIN, RDM/WHM RDM/WHM had zero problems, never got hit once. * Solo as a 99 SAM/DNC, stated with double Fudo, Meditate and self-light Fudo and he was dead, didn't get hit once. All my WS interupt his casting. * 99BLU/NIN SOLO - created a couple skillchains and spammed dd spells. does build resistance to sudden lunge (about 10x).--Leauce 04:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Solo with Trust NPCs *Geared up in a mix between magic and melee as RDM/BLM to stun any nasty magic, summoned Alter Ego Ayame, Kupipi and Ajido-Marujido. Fought a few mobs before to build our TP, buffed up and popped NM. He stared with a Ga3 spell, stunned that, then followed by WS from NPCs. I saved my TP for the next Ga3 spell. He did battle dance twice, within 1 minute. Ajido-Marujido casted a few Tier5 spells and got his HP down very quickly. The curse effects were healed by Kupipi with ease. When I managed to get hate most of the spells were absorbed by Stoneskin and Blink and apart from that I took about 300 damage from spells. I used WS three times to stun Ga3 and Stun again for the next Sleepga2, did a Light SC with Ayame and Kupipi landed the final hit. Fight took about 2 minutes. Kendaron July 30th, 2014 Testimonials * Soloed as DRK/NIN, followed the BLM strategy stated here except I had Crimson legs with some INT+magic accuracy gear. Spells used were Bio II, Poison II, Aspir, drain I & II for the win. Took me around 50 minutes. *2x Sam/nin, Blu/nin, Rdm/whm **Fight took around 1min (don't think anyone was even hurt) **Started with 3-way light > gekko + vertical cleave darkness (should have opted for self SC since cleave was lame) **Landed head butt as it readied Berserker Dance - stun did not block (all at other times proc'd) *Duoed by 2 x blm/nin --Zmn Alexander. 04-15-2009 **Fight took around 40 mins. **We kited around the lake avoiding demonic roses since NM likes to spam ga3 spells and tier 4 spells. He rarely comes to melee. **When one blm has hate, he would kite, and the other would go to reverse direction and nuke when they cross-path. **For the kiter, there is no need to get far ahead. ***If the NM is casting ga3 spells, run out of range. ***If NM is casting tier 4 spells, use drain or aspir or bio2. Nin sub should block all tier 4 spells. **He seems to build resistance to one element of nuke after a while. My blizzard IV did 250 damage. So, try to cycle through different elements. **When the NM uses Berserker Dance, he gains the followings. ***Gains near-instant cast of all spells. ***Casts Sleepga II, Dispelga, and Tier 4 spells. ***No longer casts GaIII spells. ***It is best to keep some distance from him when he has that effect until it wears off. **A Haunt spawns by the lake at night. So, try to do it right when the night ends since this will take like 40 mins to finish. **If someone aggros demonic rose, don't panic. Just sleep and logout. **One of us died during the battle, but, he reraised and the other blm kited during that time. **Mp didn't seem to be much of an issue because of aspir. We also had refresh from FoV and used black coat while running around. **It is important not to get hit with his melee since it has curse effect that halfs both mp and hp and slows down running speed. We brought some holy water. However, it isn't necessary if you are careful. **We wiped first try with nin/dnc and whm/sch after he used Berserker Dance and finished off nin with one melee hit and one tier 4 spell after casting sleepgaII. **Won with PLD\NIN, RDM\DRK, DRG\WHM, RNG\NIN and BLM\WHM. Having the tank sub nin worked well because of the tier 4 spells, and also the en-curse effect. rdm helped to stun the -ga III. poison pots helped if sleepga got off. Took some damage as the tank when shadows fell, and a cure from the drg's wyvern provided a quick save. rng did a majority of the dmg and took hate maybe once or twice. Keeping shadows up was especially important during the berserk dance thing, but with quick stuns and cures it was fairly easy. ---remora 05/17/09 *Soloed as rng/nin **Kited with w.legs **Attacked as he came into range after a -ga3 or during a tier4 **Berserker dance effect lasts about a minute or so, stayed out of range for its duration **Seemed to come into melee range more often at lower hp **Using barrage tended to trigger a Berserker Dance **Fight lasted about 40 min **Got hit with Stonega3 for 700+ during 2hr due to animation lock *SAM/NIN, DRK/NIN, BLM/RDM and RDM/DRK. Stuns first few -ga spells and 30 seconds in RDM CS Stun while BLM nuked and SAM Self-sc'd. **He has decently high Defense, neither SAM nor DRK lands hits over 110 on non-crits. **RDM needs to spam stun. He didn't resist it during Chainspell stun but was wearing relatively fast. **RDM should not nuke without proper elemental magic gear as he's relatively resistant otherwise. (Saw Thunder3 and Blizzard3 land in low 2-dights. with 68+14 INT and 244 elemental skill) **NM has only been observed to use Berserker Dance. (Stunned it 4 times.) *Did this with extreme ease PLD/NIN and SMN/SCH. **Attempted first with PLD/NIN and BLM/NIN30, but wiped at 50% and 10%. **Will regen to full if wipe. **I kited as PLD/NIN back and forth at the northern part of the lake (until I saw Morbols) **-aga IIIs can deal great damage, even in MDEF (I had -10% damage, -4% magic damage, and 22 MDEF and still took ~688 damage from Firaga III) **Took approx. 20 min to win PLD SMN. (A RDM who needed the quest also joined us around 20%) **During Berserker Dance I took him all the way around the lake (careful to dodge aggro) until it wore **If aggro, you can easily lose them with movement+ and running around the lake **Can use physical Blood Pacts if you wait for NM to begin casting **Would recommend changing a visable piece of equipment after/during casting of spells/JA while kiting as to not get locked in place. Dragonar 08:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Dragonar *Duoed by 80 WHM/RDM & 80 MNK/NIN 15 min. Fight *Soloed as 90SMN/RDM took 5min using Fenrir stayed far and when fen died just recast and used Eclipse Bite. --Ashosh 06:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) **Soloed as 86SMN/RDM, used Fenrir with Avatar's Favor and occasional Eclipse Bite. Ran as far as I could avoiding his casting. Got caught a few times with Blizzaga 3 and Stonega 3 (close calls) and got Sleepga'd once. Probably would have felt safer if I bought a Reraise and didn't accidently click the NM spawn (totally wasn't ready and he opened with Blizzaga 3). *Duoed by 90DNC/NIN & 90WHM/RDM. Very easy fight. Tier IVs DO NOT go through shadows - going to change this on NM page. Tier III -gas were easily stunned with Violent Flourish. Megatonabomb 20:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *Soloable on DNC/NIN 90...not too hard, just try to stun Berserker's Dance and -agas. Didn't use WS's till ~20%, then finished it with Distortion SC, May 25, 2011 **Dnc/Nin solo alot easier if you save flourish for berserker dance only.The -agas won't kill you, but the fastcast sleepga2>t4 spam during berserker dance will. Illianna *Soloed by 90MNK/DNC with Verethragna (90). It was a fairly easy fight, even with me misclicking my violent flourish macro and eating a 1056 damage Blizzard IV that I should have stunned. He didn't use Berserker Dance until around 20% HP and he only had time to get one spell off (816 damage Stone IV) before I killed him with my 3rd Victory Smite of the fight. Started with 190% TP and 5 Finishing Moves. Fight only lasted about 1 min 15 seconds. --Madranta 10:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed 90MNK/SAM. Took a little bit less than 30 seconds. Build 300TP, put Impetus up and killed a nearby leech for some add bonus, Sekkinoki, Counterstance,Focus, Dodge etc. popped and Victory Smite (1200Dmg) > Victory Smite (2200Dmg). The SC didnt show but took it's life down to about 20%ish. Used meditate, hit it a few times and Victory Smite for 2000 for the win. Got hit with Aeroga III at the start for 800 and it landed 1 hit for 300. It used Berserker's dance really soon after SC went off but only got a blindga off. Fast and simple. --Ether9 01:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Duoed by DRG90/SAM and RDM90/WHM on second try. Buffed up, built TP and ate food before engaging, and fight was going well until the curse effect finally proc'ed. One nuke took me (DRG) down to single or double digit HP but the RDM was able to cure in time, but the next nuke was a one-shot. NM was then able to finish off the RDM. As the main reason we lost was low max HP when cursed, on the second go around I hit Spirit Surge immediately after getting off my initial weaponskills and then using my jumps. He still landed curse but the higher max HP allowed me to stay alive, and he went down before Spirit Surge wore. It seems that the key to the fight with a low man approach is to either avoid curse entirely with shadows or kiting, or have enough HP to survive the nukes even when cursed. * Duoed as level 95 DNC/NIN and WHM/RDM. Ridiculously easy. Just have to be sure to use Violent Flourish on its Berserker Dance and it should be smooth sailing. I ignored the -ga's since they weren't as critical as its Berserker Dance. WHM provided buffs and support while debuffing the Orc as well. I can probably confidently say that you can solo it just as a DNC. --Belisarius87 03:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * Easy solo as a 99 BST/DNC using slug pet and one zeta. Be careful upon popping, as he opened with a Thundaga III that took me down to ~100 HP. Stuck slug pet on it from a distance and let him do the rest, only needing one zeta when a tier IV spell went unresisted by my pet.Ateres 21:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) **That thundaga III one shotted me before I even got to hit him. DNC99/NIN --Browolf 23:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Berserker's Dance Attempted the fight today, Madthrasher Zradbodd used Berserker's Dance at 95% HP. This took the group completely by surprise and we quickly wiped. I would like to see the "which seems to occur about at 30% hp" be removed from the main page and more data be collected on the range in which Madthrasher Zradbodd uses Berserker's Dance.--Duzell-Levi 23:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) After attempting to kill him a few times today I went ahead and made those changes. He used Berserker's Dance at 90 and 83% to start and again at 45%. I would guess that this is a pure TP move and that he has a slow Regain. But that is just conjecture. Either way its not just "at 30%hp" he can do it at anytime.--Niwaar 21:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC)